Pokémon Breeder Logs: Will
by pokemon.breeder.logs
Summary: Experience the world of pokemon from a different perspective... Not a trainer, but a lone breeder named Will. Read his most interesting log entrys in your very own browser. WARNING large amounts of adult content including violence and sexual themes, not intended for readers under the age of 18.


Pokemon breeder logs:

(This is my first fanfic i have published please tell me what you think)

Breeder: Will

Region: Sinnoh

Hometown: Pastoria

Gender: male

Pre read:

All pokémon breeders have a source of inspiration, a role model, a memory, or in my case, an act. I believe you can learn a lot about how a pokemon behaves, by looking at how closely they bond with their trainer. The stronger the bond, the greater chance a egg will be found, the weaker a more disobedient. My "cough" studies have led me in a interesting direction, Cumming on pokemon when their trainer isn't around...

Chapter 1: a playboy to life

My journey as a breeder has led me to the city of hearthome, a large city with its own gym and a contest hall, leading to a constant flow of different types of trainers and pokemon. High leveled, strong elemental pokemon take on the ghost gym, and many normal type and un-evolved pokemon dress up for the contests. I decided to stake out behind a small bench behind some bushes by the contest hall.

I waited, slowly rubbing my member in secret ready to father information. Many trainers walked by but none took time to rest at the bench. Eventually a lone pokemon came by, a lopunny, and sat upon the bench enjoying the rest.

She was a average lopunny, brown fur, with tan tuffs of fur on her chest, wrist, ears, tail, and hind paws, and deep red eyes that shone in the sunlight. She looked to be ready for a contest and was waiting for her trainer, she had a red bow in her right ear, and a form fitting 2 piece cheer outfit.

While I silently observed my prey, I began to prep for the event. I began recording through a hidden camera in the glasses I had on, and brought myself to the brink of climaxing, I slowly moved around the bipedal pokemon keeping my penis out of view, not to arouse suspicion and contaminate results.

With one last pump of my cock I revealed my hardon just as I came onto the lopunny, most of it landing on her face. The lopunny sat there shacking in fear and confusion, the cum dripping off her chin onto her breast. She then looked up at me endearingly, fallowed by an odd scent...

I moved my vision down to the bunny's crotch, she had her skirt lifted presenting her plump pussy to my eyes. She wiped the cum of her face with her ear, and proceeded to remove her soiled shirt. Her breast fell out of the shirt and bounced revealing 2 hard pink nipples.

My erection returned right afterwards, reaching for the lopunnys cute face as she slowly stroked my balls. Without hesitation lopunny began to deepthroat my member as far as her mouth would allow, it felt amazing and I came down her throat... She swallowed and stood up...

Thinking that was all, I was about to stop recording, when I heard a voice softly "lo-pu-nny." Before my eyes now was a beautiful nude lopunny ass, she was bent over on all 4's, her skirt lying on the ground at her feet, her ass and tail raised up to their highest, her pussy fully exposed in public. The lopunny was wanting to fuck me.

I moved forward to the lagomorph and rubbed the head of my penis around her wet pussy, "pu...pu...lopu..." The lopunny moaned in command. I slowly wrestled my cock into her tight vagina, as her walls stretched she moaned in delight and in pain, "lopu-pu-nnnnnnn-pu-ooopunnn."

"Lop lop lop" the pokemon panted ready for more. I slowly began moving, my cock tight against her moist insides... "Lo...pun...ny..." The pokemon chanted louder as I rammed deeper and faster into her plump labia.

Even after Cumming twice already, I didn't last much longer in her snug hindquarters. With one final thrust and cum deep into the bunny. "lo...lo...pu..lo...lopun..." The pokemon moaned, a smile on its face while my sperm flows through her innards.

I unplug my penis, her pussy slowly releasing a thin string of white liquid onto her skirt on the ground below. "Pun-lop-lop-lop" the pokemon pants continuing still. I turn of the camera, and walk away unseen by the lopunny...

The next day, I returned to the bushes behind the bench to extend my studies. Hidden amongst the leaves was a brown and cream egg, it was sitting atop a cheerleaders outfit, soiled with cum...


End file.
